New Girl - Danny x Reader
by LizzyLucky
Summary: This is my first Reader insert, as well as my first Danny Phantom story, and my first story written on my phone instead of a computer, so... Yeah. Anyway there's a new girl in school who is a bit more than she seems. That's you. Afraid to show emotion, and trying to take on the troubles of the world alone. Danny finds and befriends you. Read and see how this will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Reader insert, as well as my first Danny Phantom story, so just… bear with me. What's more, I'm writing it on my phone instead of on a computer so it's going to have a different result than I would normally get. Before, I'd have thought this might make it worse, but I'm not certain anymore. It may very well make it better, so I guess we'll see, since I like to write as I go instead of doing a ton of outlining. Hope you like the story!

-LizzyLucky

Danny walked through the halls, frowning grumpily. Another regular day. It started regular, it would probably end regular. Lots of long, boring classes, a couple punches from Dash, a ghost invasion, a fight with Valerie the "ghost slayer," as Tucker had put it, detention from Lancer, and a missed curfew, which would end either with restrictions on his phone, or some kind of group guidance session with his family. Yup. A day in the life. As usual, he walked to his locker to grab his things, turned around, and bumped into Dash.

"Hey! Watch it, loser!" Dash said, pushing Danny to the side and marching down the halls without another word.

Danny leaned into the wall and let out a sigh.

"That's a little unusual." Sam said from his left.

"I know! No 'I failed my test, you're gonna pay!'" Tucker said, walking up to Danny on the other side.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. He left me alone, and that's fine." Danny stood up and the three began walking down the halls in the opposite direction Dash had gone.

"What's next hour?" Tucker asked, pulling out his PDA.

"How should I know?" Danny said, shrugging his shoulders exasperatedly.

"Just Lancer, guys. I don't think we have anything to worry about unless some ghost shows up." Sam said, turning into a classroom. Danny and Tucker sighed, following her in.

Three classes later, it was finally lunch time and the trio of friends had managed to find a table before the rest of the school could take it.

"Have you seen that new girl in school? She's hot!" Tucker said bluntly starting a conversation.

"Well I've heard of her, but I haven't really seen her yet." Danny said, looking at Tucker weirdly.

"If I'm right, she's probably just another shallow girl come to take one of the jocks and push the rest of us around." Sam sad, waving her hand to the side and taking a bite out of her sandwich. (Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian style, of course)

"We don't know that!" Danny almost scolded. "I thought you of all people wouldn't put a stereotype on someone without even having met them."

"Usually that'd be right, but if Tucker's first comment on her is 'She's hot,' I'm not sure what to think of her."

"Hey! I'm right here, ya know! I'm not that stupid! Besides, all I said is that I've _seen_ her, I don't actually know what's she's like." Tucker defended.

"Okay, fine. But that doesn't mean I'm just going to trust her if she's nice when we do meet her." Sam said warily, pointing a finger at Tucker.

"Come on guys, let's just stop this argument before it starts. I need to grab something from my locker anyway." Danny stood up holding his now empty lunch tray. Sam and Tucker followed suit, walking towards the trash can and dumping their left overs.

"Sensed any ghosts this morning, Danny?" Tucker asked, changing the subject.

"No, thankfully. Somehow I feel like the inactivity of this morning just means it's going to be extra busy later." Danny said, looking down in thought as they walked through the halls.

"Maybe." Tucker agreed.

They walked for a moment in silence, when Sam suddenly stopped. Danny and Tucker stopped a few feet ahead and looked back at her. Danny quickly stepped back over to her.

"What is it?" He asked. Sam shushed him, putting a finger to her lips, then tiptoed backward a few steps and peeked over the corner, crouching down. Danny and Tucker followed her quickly and looked for whatever she'd seen or heard.

Then they found it. Several yards down was Dash and his posse of bullies, cornering someone by the lockers.

"What do you mean you don't have it? You've been here like a whole week already, you told me you'd have it!" Dash was yelling to the person.

"I-I meant to have it Dash, I just didn't- I mean I couldn't really get it, I-I just-"

Dash slammed his hand against the lockers, leaning on them. Several of the guys around him moved, showing a girl with (h/c) hair standing in the center of the circle of boys.

"You just what? Didn't your Mommy give you any? You hiding it? You used it already? You're pathetic!" Dash said cruelly. He shoved her roughly backward and she let out a grunt.

Danny's eyes widened. That was pretty harsh. This was probably the new girl Tucker was talking about.

"But I can get it! I-if you just give me a little more time, I-I can-"

"No!" Dash interrupted her angrily, giving her another rough shove, which she responded to with another grunt. She opened her mouth to say something as he moved to shove her again, the rest of the group moving further out of the way so he could do so. Some of the boys looked smug, but some of them began to look a little unsure of themselves.

Dash took a step forward and gave her yet another rough shove, this time the girl crying out as she was slammed against the wall of lockers, small droplets of water gathering at the edges of her eyes.

"I don't even want it anymore! Keep your stupid lunch money!" Dash growled, pausing for a moment to glare at her. Taking this as an opportunity, the girl slid down and crawled between the wall of lockers and the bully to try and escape. Just as she began to stand up and turn around, one of the other boys stuck out a foot and tripped her. She fell backwards onto her back, with a loud *thump* which caused Danny, Tucker, and Sam to visibly wince.

The girl twisted to the side and began to push herself up, but was immediately given another rough shove before she could even make it fully back onto her feet.

She flew backward several feet and slid into the lockers, a cry of pain escaping her.

Holding back tears, she said, in a very small voice, "I'm sorry! I promise I-I'll make it up!" Her voice cracked.

"Whatever!" Dash said, glaring. He spat down at her. "You better get my essay done or there'll be more where that came from!" He turned swiftly on his feet and walked briskly toward the corner where Danny, Tucker, and Sam were spying.

"Outta the way, Fenton!" He growled as he rounded the corner. The three slid to the side and out of the way, Danny taking note of how he didn't stop to punch or wedgie him for once. Sam looked back over the corner, then whipped her head back in place as the group of bullies all jogged past, following Dash.

Holding their breaths for what must have been five minutes, they all finally relaxed and listened. Soft sobbing could be heard.

Without another thought, Danny turned the corner and walked towards the girl, Sam and Tucker quickly following.

Danny knelt down to the girl, who was curled up in the fetal position, and placed a hand gently onto her back. She immediately stiffened up and hushed herself.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, he sharing the same worried expression as Tucker and Sam.

The girl immediately sat up, almost knocking into Danny, who leaned back, and looked at them. For the briefest moment, fear flashed in her eyes. The same fear that Danny would see in the eyes of people in immediate threat. People who ran from the monsters that escaped the ghost zone, people who had been captured or kidnapped, the same fear that Sam and Tucker showed when they thought Danny might be killed, and the same fear that he himself felt whenever he was unable to defeat one of the thousands of deadly ghosts that were bent on bloodshed. Only for a moment, that same terror and fear and dread shone in her (e/c) eyes, making her almost childlike, and Danny immediately felt sympathy for her. His first thought being that she must have had it pretty bad from Dash to be so afraid that anyone she didn't know would be an enemy. And then it was gone, quickly replaced by relief. Danny smiled gently at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to sit up.

She hesitated for a moment, then said, shyly, "I'm fine." Danny stood up and offered his hand, which she took shakily.

Unsure of what to do at that point, Danny turned and looked at his friends for help.

"What exactly happened back there?" Sam asked her, taking Danny's hint.

"I- …" She started. "Um…"

Danny realized how uncomfortable she might have been talking about it and nervously put his hand up. "It's okay if you don't want to tell us." He said.

She seemed to relax at this and smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

"So, uh, what's your name?" Tucker asked, a hint of *flirt* in his voice. Typical Tucker.

She blinked in surprise, apparently not expecting to be asked.

"(Y/n)." She said bashfully. Then, quickly, "(l/n)."

"Well, (y/n) (l/n), I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. But you can call me-" Sam elbowed him in the side.

" _Just_ Tucker." Sam said through gritted teeth. Tucker grinned goofily and rubbed his side.

"I'm Sam." Sam said, turning back to (y/n) with a smile.

(Y/n) turned to Danny.

"Danny." He said simply.

"Thank you." (Y/n) said.

As she smiled, Danny thought how this day might not be quite as "regular" as he originally expected it to be.

What do you think? Do you like it? Is it amazing? Is it awesome? Is it cute? Or are you a frootloop? No? Yeah, didn't think so. Anyway, this is just the first chapter. I haven't even started the basis to the real plot yet, this is just the introduction, hopefully to get you interested. Now, naturally, the reader insert is based off of me, quite a bit. I don't get bullied, haven't since elementary school, so don't worry. But I am incredibly shy, and ridiculously quiet. I don't really make friends very well unless someone tries to be friends with me first, and if the three found a girl like this, I imagine that'd fit them perfectly. Plus, I freaking love reader inserts where the reader is shy, clumsy, bullied, etc. That's just me, but I think it's always cute when something like that is involved, because boys who are dedicated enough to protecting a friend, or eventually a love interest, to the point that they don't let shyness or insecurity bother them are just super amazing and incredibly nice. Please, tell me what you think!

-LizzyLucky


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back! I call myself an awful author, mostly because I'm so mean to all my favorite characters, but also because I'm really bad about updates. Believe it or not, I have a story which I have not updated in years, but still plan to update anyway. Some stories I'm really good about updating a few times, then when I lose interest or get writer's block, I try to stay on my game by moving to another story, and then I just lose interest altogether and stop writing for heaven knows how long. I don't know if this time will be any different, but I've finally taken to using my phone for writing instead of simply waiting to use my school's computers, which, by the way, I was able to access for this chapter, so I guess we really just have to see. Anyway, hope you like the story!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

It had been about a week since the incident, and (y/n) had made quick friends with the trio, Danny especially. She always seemed unsure of herself, or like she thought she was a bother to Danny, but he always assured her otherwise.

Currently, the group of four sat at their usual lunch table chatting idly about Dash's antics.

As it turned out, (y/n) had just moved into town with her widowed mother, who didn't have very much money. On her first day there, (y/n) bumped into Dash and caused him to spill his soda all over the floor, which didn't end well. She'd apologized and said she could make it up to him, then dropped her books on his feet as she stumbled to turn around and get some napkins. Seeing as how the books were all for homework, Dash must've figured she was some kind of star students who got straight A's and immediately took her as another 'nerd' to do his homework. That, combined with her clumsy accident, got her on his bad side, and since she didn't have enough money for the school lunches, she could only get herself into more trouble when he had grown dissatisfied with the rate at which she did his homework. All in all, it wasn't a good first week for her.

"Jeez, that's rough!" Tucker commented after (y/n) finished her story.

"Tell me about it. I wish I could have made a better first impression." (y/n) sighed.

"I know how you feel. My first run in with Dash wasn't so great either." Danny said somewhat distractedly, swinging his fork for exaggeration, which flung a small piece of lettuce towards Sam.

Flicking the bit away, Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Well maybe if you'd stand up for yourself once in awhile…"

"I do stand up for myself!" Danny defended.

"Not when Dash is around." Sam said, a hint of a smirk making itself known.

"What?! I so do too!" Danny said, standing up. (Y/n) leaned back a little in surprise.

Sam laughed. "Cool it Danny, it's not that big a deal. You're making a bit of a scene."

Looking quickly around and blushing lightly, Danny sat down muttering a small, "Oh."

(Y/n) smiled and took a bite of her salad, the others following suit. It was pretty easy to run out of things to talk about.

Once the silence settled, a set of footsteps could be heard, causing the three to turn their heads. Just to their luck, Dash was marching over, looking absolutely furious.

Danny choked on his food and tapped (y/n) on the shoulder, grabbing her by the arm and turning around. Tucker and Sam grabbed all four lunch trays and dumped them before the four began to run for the exit.

"Fenton! (L/n)!" Dash took off at a run, his usual group of bullies following him. He'd been extra touchy lately.

Running like their lives depended on it, and at this point it may well have, they turned a corner and sprinted down the hallways towards the office, where all the teachers would be.

(Y/n) panted heavily, obviously not used to running from bullies so often, but clung tight to Danny, as he did her. She was so out of breath that she couldn't quite figure out what was happening around her. A couple of loose papers flew by her face, and a couple of kids by the lockers turned to stare at the figures running by.

"Get BACK here!" Dash roared running so fast that he skid into the lockers before he was able to turn again.

(Y/n) turned her head over her shoulder to see Dash gaining quickly, his facial expression and pounding of feet reminding her of a bull. She turned her head quickly back and sped up.

Danny, not expecting her to speed up, stumbled over his feet before looking back himself and matching her pace.

Sam and Tucker? Yeah, thought you might be wondering. Just as the four turned the next corner, Sam and Tucker jumped to the side and flattened themselves against the lockers, squeezing their eyes shut as Dash and his group ran by with a rush of wind.

"Ohhhh NO!" (Y/n) yelped in fear as she could hear Dash's panting.

Danny only nodded his agreement and the two ran as fast as their legs could carry them, huffing and puffing all the while.

At long last, they thought they'd lost Dash. Checking behind them, Dash could not be seen, and looking in front of them, the office could. Slowing down with a few hops, they stopped to catch their breath and sigh in relief.

"That was crazy…" (Y/n) said quietly.

"Ha! You don't know the half of it!" Danny chuckled, still out of breath.

The two stood, leaning on their knees, huffing for breath. After a moment, (Y/n) stood up and walked towards the wall, leaning on it and sliding down to sit. Danny followed suit.

"Is this normal for you guys?" She asked suddenly, looking worriedly at the ground.

"Yeah. It kinda sucks. He's always mad about something. Wants his homework done, more lunch money for soda, failed a test, or even just having a bad day."

"Oh." She frowned glumly, her eyebrows creased in worry and thought.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked her.

(Y/n)'s eyes went blank for a second, flashing back, for just a moment, to the day he and Sam and Tucker came to help her. Then, she smiled.

"I'm fine." She chuckled. She paused for a moment, started chuckling again, and then just full on burst into a fit of laughter.

Danny, confused, turned to look at her. "Was it something I said?"

Still laughing, (y/n) shook her head, moving her hand to cover her mouth as a snort came out, to which she just started to laugh harder.

Danny laughed amusedly at her.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted, still laughing.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Danny waved his hand dismissively and joined in with her laughter.

(Y/n) abruptly took a breath of air and tried to calm herself, still chuckling every few seconds.

"It's just… Kind of funny, the way things turned out. I came here, expecting to still be the same shy background girl I always was at school. Clumsy and shy, I quite literally just… I dunno. I didn't fit in. It started awful, and now here I am, running away, scared for my life, and all I can do is laugh." She said, staring at her hands with wonder in her eyes.

"Maybe that's all there's left to do."

(Y/n) turned thoughtfully to Danny, putting a hand to her chin as she thought.

"You guys okay?" Danny and (Y/n) turned their heads upward to see Sam and Tucker, who had finally caught up to them.

"We're fine." They said in unison. It took every ounce of (y/n)'s self control not to just burst back into laughter. She smiled weirdly and grinned at the two, accepting Sam's outstretched hand and standing up.

"So what was that all about?" Tucker asked.

"No clue. Dash's been pretty touchy lately. Mad about something or other. Failed test, missed a pass in football, didn't like lunch. Something like that, I'm sure." Danny said, glancing at (y/n), who nodded in agreement.

"Is this what it's always like for you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah… I'm sure you'll get used to it. At least it's more interesting than getting no attention at all." Danny chuckled.

"But it's more dangerous." Sam said seriously. It wasn't unusual for Danny to end the school day with new bruises. But then again, Dash wasn't the only thing he had to put up with…

"Ha! You have no idea, (y/n)." Danny put a hand to his forehead exasperatedly. (Y/n) just looked at him weirdly.

"Uh… Nevermind." Danny said, picking up and restacking his books, the others following suit. They made their way down the hall and towards their next class just as the bell rang.

* * *

Ha! Yeah, I dunno. Not quite what I wanted it to be. I started and intended to make it longer, but I didn't. I guess this chapter will just be to show you how (y/n) has become a part of their regular schedule in school. I promise you that if I get out what I want to in the following chapters, you will be much more interested in the story than you were before. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, and hope it's worth waiting for the next chapter to you. See ya later, readers!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
